danger_rangers_2005fandomcom-20200214-history
Danger Rangers (team)
The Danger Rangers are the main and titular heroes. Their uniform usually consists of purple short-sleeved (or sleeveless for the female members' case) and short-legged uniforms with orange trim (except Squeeky's) and a "DR" logo on the front. Possible additions include orange belts (for Rangers Sully and Kitty). Normal Members * Sully is a blue sea lion (or, in the show, he is mentioned to be a "seal") and the team leader. He is voiced by Jerry Houser. * Kitty is a pink-and-white cat and Sully's second-in-command. She is the brains of the group. She is voiced by Grey DeLisle. * Burble is a robust polar bear with a blue nose. He is the recreational sports expert. He is voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. * Burt is a green turtle who wears his uniform under his shell and the logo on his bottom shell. Of all the members, only he is cold-blooded. He is the inventor of the group. He is voiced by Star Wars star Mark Hamill. * Gabriela is a red hummingbird and the Chief of Operations. Partially Latina, she is voiced by Tasia Valenza. * Squeeky is a dark blue mouse. He is usually in bad terms with Savo, as he "cheeses" the latter (meaning he throws cheese at his monitor), much to his dismay. Squeeky is the only one whose uniform never has any orange trim. Squeeky is voiced by Rob Paulsen. * Fallbot is not really an official Danger Ranger, as he isn't trained for it. He is only an ally of theirs. He was one of Burt's greatest inventions. He debuted, chronologically speaking, in "Water Works." He did not appear in the pilot or "Where the Fun Never Stops." He is voiced by John Kassir. * Savo (which stands for "'S'afety 'A'lert 'V'ect'o'''meter") is the big good of the group. He is an invisible artificial intelligence, represented either by computer monitor or by watch. He is alert 24/7 and therefore alerts the Danger Rangers any time there's an emergency at any particular place. In "Mission 547: Safety Rules!," he is voiced by the late Jonathan Harris, who had died in 2002 and therefore didn't live to see the pilot episode air. In every episode else, he is voiced by Charlie Adler. Gallery Sully1.jpg|Sully Kitty_Profile_Card_-_Edited.jpg|Kitty Burble_Profile_Card_-_Edited.jpg|Burble Squeeky1.jpg|Squeeky Burt1.jpg|Burt Gabriela.jpg|Gabriela Fallbot_profile_card_-_Edited.jpg|Fallbot SAVO_Profile.jpg|SAVO Trivia *Charlie Adler and John Kassir, the voices of Savo (for the most part) and Fallbot, respectively, both voiced Buster Bunny on the TV series ''Tiny Toon Adventures. **Not to mention, on the same show, Rob Paulsen, the voice of Squeeky, appeared as the voices of characters such as Fowlmouth and Arnold. *Out of all the Danger Rangers, only Rangers Sully and Burt's bedrooms are shown, and only they are ever shown in their beds. However, Fallbot has been seen asleep in the safety school in "Fires and Liars." *Ironically, certain Danger Rangers (such as Burt in "Mission 547: Safety Rules!" and Sully and Kitty in "Dog Days") have been seen riding escalators barefoot, which is considered dangerous due to the possibility of anyone's feet getting bitten by the platform where the stairs go under, whether it's the bottom of the down one, or the top of the up one. Of course, they all do that in "Fallbot Forget Me Not," but because of the storm, it was either shut down or broken, and either way, therefore won't move. *Only Savo has been voiced by more than one actor, as initially, as mentioned above, he is voiced by the late Jonathan Harris in the pilot (a posthumous role) and Charlie Adler every time else. *Rangers Kitty and Squeeky are not the first cat and mouse, respectively, to be voiced by their respective voice actors, as Grey DeLisle previously voiced another female feline named Kitty Katswell in TUFF Puppy, and Rob Paulsen had voiced Pinky in Animaniacs. *All mammal members join all missions. *Rangers Burt and Gabriela are the only non-mammal members, and the only ones to ever stay behind on certain missions. *Rangers Sully and Squeeky share the same first and last letters in their names. **However, Kitty has the same-last-letter and same-last-sound as they do in her name. Category:Characters Category:Teams